


Light

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate Feelings [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Fic posted, M/M, apparent character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light tumbled through the sky, seeking one thing, the host it had been promised.</p>
<p>or: they fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

His eyes flowed blue, body floating in mid air, above the fighting Amazonian and King.  
Twisting, turning in midair, his red hair flew around his face.  
The more his body twisted, the more the light got brighter.   
Diana shielded her eyes, watching as the light got brighter, and brighter, until you could barely see the fatally wounded boy, just a ball of light in the sky.  
Orin dropped his scepter, dripping with blood, as lightning struck from the light on the ground next to him.  
A boy's body took form in the light.  
And Nightwing stumbled out.  
Diana dropped her lasso. "I killed you!" She screeched, before she shielded her eyes as lightning struck again, and again, bodies taking form before falling out, Flash, Batman, Robin, Impulse, each breathing anew.  
Each straitened up, standing and staring at the scene around them, watching as their colleagues they had watched die were birthed anew.  
The Lightning crackled purple, and then the world around them began to change, the battlefield of what had once been New York's pavement smoothed, buildings rebuilding themselves out of the dust they had become, the bodies littered everywhere of innocents raising again with new breath.  
The heroes watched with wide eyes as the world around them repaired itself, yet shielding their eyes as the light got brighter and brighter, as the the birds returned to trees, and green grass tumbled across brown lawns.   
Orin's eyes widened as he watched his wife raise up off the ground, brushing off her dress before her eyes widened at the sight around her, the chaos slowly being wiped away.  
Diana watched as the Amazonian army slowly crawled out of the ground where the earth had swallowed them, the light surrounding them becoming brighter and brighter until she could not tell one from another.  
And just when the light was at the brightest they could bear with their human eyes, it dimmed, leaving the resurrected stunned and blinking spots away.  
And right in front of the two fighting Warriors were the reasons of this whole fight in the first place.  
Wonder Girl stared up at her mentor, asking with her eyes and with her soul-  
"What have you done, Diana?"  
The said women's lips twitched, tears streaming down her face as she looked around at the heroes she had killed in cold blood- Flash, who was searching for his nephew still; Artemis, arm wrapped around her round stomach as she kissed her dark skinned husband; Red Robin, wrapping Impulse in his arms and kissing him until they both fell down; Batman, who was hugging his son as if he would never wish for anything more.  
She looked over at Orin, watching him cry and embrace his wife, and hold his son, whose seven year old face that had looked so graceful even in death, shed tears of pure pain.  
She fell to her knees.  
"What have I done?"  
Her self pity was broken in seconds as a familiar voice screamed, hysterically, "NO! No Wally! No!"   
She watched as Nightwing screamed at the heavens, toward the light and looked u- oh dear lord.  
The boy she was so familiar with, who still called her Auntie Diana, was floating in the air, motionless, light flickering from his body.  
A deep voice flowed from the speedster's body, clearly not his, saying simply," His life for the others. A simple deal, boy."  
Nightwing dropped to his knees pulling his mask off and crying into his palms, watching as Barry dropped to the ground sobbing and Bart buried his head in Tim's chest.  
The light flickered once, and the body dropped from the sky, falling smoothly into Dick's arms, watching idly from the sky as he clutched to it and cried harder.  
"we have to take him to the sky," it said, " his time as a guardian shall begin."  
Dick cried harder.  
The light's beams curled downwards, lifting the body out of the man's arms.  
"Wait!"   
He cried, watching as the light curled around his fiancées body.  
The light paused.  
" take me with him."  
As soon as his words were said, he could feel his feet lift off the ground, and the gaze of his friends fall on him, fresh tears in their eyes.  
To him it didn't matter, he reached his hand farther, taking the love of his life's hand in his, going limp as his soul left his body.  
The heroes below watched as a blue light joined the green in the sky above them, before they turned into human figures and joined hands before disappearing into the sky.


End file.
